


have a good day at work

by Challenges (DanceInTheKitchen)



Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, he loves his kids ok, some vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/Challenges
Summary: Before he knew it, the halls of the manor were filled with the sounds of children (and adults), the previously empty rooms now had occupants, and almost every room in the house showed signs of his family. From the piles of blankets in the den, to the freshly dusted off piano in the music room, to the new paint and brush sets in the art room.With the acquisition of children, Bruce quickly realized, came the parental instincts.He would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to check on his children. Bruce would also be on constant alert for any illness or injury any of his children had. When one of his kids was hurt or sick, Bruce always got this feeling that something was wrong.It was that feeling Bruce woke up to today.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	have a good day at work

**Author's Note:**

> Tim & Bruce for prompt 6 :D
> 
> This was originally posted on a diff work on my main pseud!
> 
> Enjoy & let me know what you think in comments!!!

Bruce never wanted kids.

It wasn’t in his plan. Before he was eight he never really thought about having a future family or having kids sometime in the future. After his parents were killed, he focused entirely on becoming Batman.

Kids never really showed up in his plan for life.

Bruce always expected to never marry. He had thought that he would die alone, Alfred as his only family.

But then he met Dick Grayson.

And everything spiraled from there.

Before he knew it, the halls of the manor were filled with the sounds of children (and adults), the previously empty rooms now had occupants, and almost every room in the house showed signs of his family. From the piles of blankets in the den, to the freshly dusted off piano in the music room, to the new paint and brush sets in the art room.

With the acquisition of children, Bruce quickly realized, came the parental instincts.

He would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to check on his children. And for those who didn’t live at the manor- like Jason, Dick, Tim, Stephanie, and Cass when she was in Hong Kong- he would send them texts or check the patrol logs to make sure they made it home safe.

When his phone would ring he would answer, even if he didn’t recognize the number, in case one of his children was calling him using someone else's phones.

During the times he and any of his children would be fighting, he would always go to bed with a sick feeling in his stomach. He was too stubborn to try and resolve the conflicts, but it never sat right with him when he and one of his children were at odds.

Bruce would also be on constant alert for any illness or injury any of his children had. When one of his kids was hurt or sick, Bruce always got this feeling that something was wrong.

It was that feeling Bruce woke up to today.

He immediately got out of bed and quickly went to check on the kids who spent the night at the manor.

Bruce peeked into Damian’s room, and found Damian sleeping quietly in his bed. He didn’t notice anything off or wrong with Damian, and when he checked Damian's forehead it was a normal temperature. He did, however, notice a knife peeking out from under Damian’s pillow. The very same knife he thought he had confiscated after Damian tried to stab Tim.

Because Damian had managed to sneak the knife without him noticing, Bruce supposed that Damian deserved to keep the knife as a reward. Bruce just left it under his pillow and went to check on Cass.

(Bruce never claimed to be the best at parenting.)

When he went to check on Cass, she woke up. Thankfully, she wasn’t i'll either. So Bruce mused that it had to be one of his other children.

At the moment Jason was… well a bit of a sore spot. They were still on an ‘out’ phase at the moment. So even though he did text Jason, he doubted Jason would respond.

He also texted Dick, Stephanie and Tim. After a few moments he got responses from both Dick and Stephanie. Both claimed to be perfectly fine.

Usually Bruce might demand that they facetime him to prove it, or let Alfred check them over before patrol that night, but something inside him told him that he should check on Tim.

So after a quick breakfast, Bruce quickly changed into his suit for work and hurried out the door while shooting a text to Tim that he was going to be stopping off at his apartment.

He took a detour on the way to work, driving in the direction of Tim's apartment. When Bruce arrived at Tim’s apartment he knocked on the dorr. He knocked three times, but when he didn’t hear a response he used the key to open up Tim’s door.

Bruce quickly walked inside, concern rising in him. He could hear retching sounds coming from the bathroom, and his parental instincts- honed from multiple bouts of his kids vs. the flu- kicked in.

He immediately rushed inside the bathroom and placed a hand on Tim’s back as he retched into the toilet. Tim was kneeling in front of the toilet and vomiting into it. Bruce rubbed his hand in a soothing manner on Tim’s back, his other hand gently pushing Tim’s hair out of the way, while whispering reassurances in his ear.

Once he had finished vomiting, Tim pushed himself up into a sitting position. He let Bruce help him swirl some water in his mouth.

Once he had helped Tim clean up a bit, Bruce carried Tim to his bedroom. Then Bruce got some gatorade from the fridge and a trashcan- in case Tim had to throw up again- and placed them next to Tim’s bed.

Bruce then handed Tim the remote so he could put on whatever he wanted to watch. Then he went to the kitchen to start making soup. As he was making soup, Bruce called both himself and Tim in sick to Wayne Enterprises.

They spent the rest of the day together, with Bruce making sure that Tim stayed hydrated and fed. That night, neither of them went out on patrol. They spent the night watching funny movies and prank videos on youtube.

Bruce ended up spending the night at Tim’s apartment.

The next morning, Bruce woke up to an empty apartment.

Next to him, Tim had left a note.

_Heya B!_

_Thanks for helping me out yesterday. I think I just had a 24 hour bug, because I woke up today perfectly fine._

_Anyway, I’m off to the Tower. I left you some pancakes in the fridge._

_Have a good day at work, Dad!_

_-Tim_

Bruce smiled softly as he read the last line.

It was never in Bruce’s plan to have kids or a family. He always thought he would be alone in his crusade and in life. He had never been so glad to be wrong.

Because even though he wakes up in the middle of the night worrying about his children, and has to miss work to take care of them when they are sick, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.


End file.
